


Guide Me Home To You [ART]

by machi_kun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, IronHusbands Big Bang 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machi_kun/pseuds/machi_kun
Summary: When his 15th birthday passed without him either gaining the spiked senses of a Sentinel or the empathic surge of a Guide, Tony Stark was marked as a Null. His MIT roommate and best friend James Rhodes had presented as a Guide but hadn't found his Sentinel yet.When Tony is captured and held in Afghanistan for three months by the Ten Rings, it marks the longest he's ever been away from Rhodey since they first met all those years ago.And after that . . . everything changes.---Art for the fic Guide Me Home To You, by MagicaDraconia16, for the Ironhusbands Big Bang 2020.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Ironhusbands Big Bang 2020





	Guide Me Home To You [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicaDraconia16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaDraconia16/gifts).



> Art for the fic Guide Me Home To You, by MagicaDraconia16, for the Ironhusbands Big Bang 2020! Thank you so much for your hard work, Magica, and for this amazing fic! It’s a lovely read, everyone, [definitely check it out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229786) <3

> _"There are vague shapes in the fog, only slightly darker than the fog itself. He thinks they’re moving, but they don’t come close enough for him to tell. And whenever he moves towards_ them _, they drift out of his reach, leaving him panting and not at all sure he’s even moved from where he was. Is. Whatever._
> 
> _And then he hears it."_


End file.
